


Start of Time

by ArtemisFerris09



Series: Song Fanfic [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Ghost is having a panic attack, his bug knows what to do.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: Song Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843033
Kudos: 9





	Start of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Stydia scene, where's Stiles was having a panic attack and Lydia kissing him, to stop it.

(Ghost's POV)  
It's my fault, that my whole family is dead, my dad was right about me being weak and useless, I felt my breathing was getting tight. I suddenly feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I realized that I'm having a panic attack.

"Ghost" A voice said with worried, I was too busy trying to calm my breath down, to realize who's voice that belong to.

"Simon, look at me, please" the voice said begging, I looked up at the familiar blue/brown eyes, and I realized it's was Gary, or go by his call sign Roach. Roach is one of the people, that I trust with my real name.

"Gary" I said to him. I was looking at him still, before I reacted, I felt Roach's lips on my own, my eyes widened at the exchange between us too. Gary, Roach, my Roach was kissing me, he immediately pull away from me, I felt my breathing was back to normal, I looked at Roach confused and shock.

_there's a ghost upon the moor_

_Tonight_

_Now it's in our house_

_When you walked into the room just then_

_It's like the sun came out_

"How'd you do that" I said to him.

"I read once that, holding your breath stop. So when I kissed you...You held your breath" Roach said to me.

"I did" I said.

"Yeah, you did" He said looking at me

"Thanks, you're really smart" I said to him.

"I just...I just don't know. I just read it somewhere" Roach said to me.

Both of us just looked at each other. I lead against him, and push my lips against his lips, both of us pull away, he smiled at me, and we both got up, Roach pull immediately me into a hug.

"Ghost, I'm always here for you" Roach said to me. I smile softly at him, and knows that he will kept his promise.

"I know, bug" I said to him, I returning his hug, he pulled away, and gives me a trouble maker smile.

"C'mon, Captain Mactavish must be looking for us" He said to me, leading both of us away to find Mactavish.


End file.
